


she's a flirt

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, GL, Jealousy, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Yuri, light exhibitionism, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: yongsun has always been byulyi's biggest fan, and doesn't know how to handle her girlfriend paying so much attention to other women.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i've been itching to write for moonsun for aaages they fling my wig into orbit so i'm super thrilled i finally finished a story about them omg... i had a lot of fun writing it so i hope you enjoy it!!

Mamamoo’s latest fanmeet in Seoul was coming to a close, and Yongsun couldn’t be happier.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like meeting and interacting with their diehard supporters; in fact, it was far from it. Getting to see the bright smiles and the tears of joy from their fans was something no amount of money could ever replace. When it came to fanmeets, Yongsun would even say they were some of her favorite, life-affirming times; a staunch and welcome reminder to why she loved being an idol as much as she did. But in this instance, Yongsun was happy that it was over, and the reason?

She had felt terribly distracted all day by the woman who was sat to her left; Moon Byulyi.

It didn’t take a genius to see just how much attention Byulyi was being showered in for this particular fan session. Yongsun felt a little silly, feeling so distractable this time around; after all, excitable people from all walks of life lining up in front of Byulyi to offer gifts and encouraging words wasn’t anything new. It came with the territory of being an idol, and the ever friendly Moonbyul was always as kind as she was gracious to everyone who came up to see her.

No one understood that better than Yongsun. After all, she was an idol, too; the _leader_ of Mamamoo at that, and as a result, that meant she always had a steady stream of fans doting on her for the entirety of the hour as well.

But there was something about today’s meet that had really gotten under her skin. The small brushes of the fans’ hands with Byulyi’s, that bright smile that Yongsun had so often wished was only for her now being flashed to dozens upon dozens of people; the green eyes of envy had made themselves at home in Yongsun’s heart, and that feeling only deepened with every fan that made their way over to talk to her lover.

It hadn’t just started today, either. There was a few weeks ago, when Byulyi was openly flirting with the pretty hostess of the variety show they were on. And then for another instance, there was the feisty rapper from another rival idol group she couldn’t help making doll eyes at. Not to mention the cute choreographer that worked with them the other day, who just so happened to stick a little too close to Moonbyul throughout the lesson.

Yongsun felt her eyebrow twitch at recalling all of Byulyi’s natural magnetism towards girls. She knew full well that her girlfriend wasn’t even aware of some of it… but at the same time, was completely in the know about how and when she was charming all these women to kingdom come. She was just a natural flirt, and Yongsun anguished the fact that her heart yearned for such a greaseball.

She wanted Byulyi to hold _her_ in her arms, to be selfish about _her_, to be wrapped up in her 24/7 and live a life of hedonistic bliss with her and only her, away from everyone else, with no thoughts of anyone else intruding on their love. To indulge in these daydreams was to indulge in a purest sense of happiness; and whenever they were over, Yongsun always felt a little more empty than before.

Not that she’d ever tell Byulyi any of this, of course. The relentless teasing her girlfriend would fling her way wouldn’t let up for _weeks_, and even that timescale was being generous.

Mamamoo’s very own Solar, being such a needy girl? She’d really never live it down. Not even taking into consideration just how out of the question that was.

As idols, they belonged to all of their fans. Selfishness just wasn’t in the job description.

Moon Byulyi was fated to be everyone’s Moonbyul…whether her lover liked it or not.

Yongsun huffed under her breath, and felt the comically large red bow she wore her head beginning to droop. Wheein, who was sat to her right, put a comforting hand on Yongsun’s shoulder, making her jolt in surprise.

“You holding up okay?” Wheein whispered. “They’re energetic today, huh?”

Yongsun nodded, forcing herself to smile a brilliant smile at her bandmate. She couldn’t show a sour face in front of all of their adoring fans as their cameras were flashing away.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine. Sorry to make you concerned.”

Wheein scanned her friend’s features with a sense of worry, but nodded her head all the same. Wheein was the most perceptive of all of her bandmates by a mile, so pulling the wool over her eyes was never an easy task.

“The fanmeet’s going to wrap up in just a bit,” she said with a reassuring tone, “so you only need to hang in there a bit longer.”

Yongsun smiled at her bandmate’s genuine comfort, and felt a little alleviated of her green-eyed monster syndrome as she shook her head.

“I’m okay, honest. I’m just feeling a little tired today, I guess.”

Wheein opened her mouth to reply, when a fan had walked up to her to gush about their eternal adoration for her and her group; and whilst Wheein turned to the fan with a dazzling grin, she still gave Yongsun’s knee a reassuring pat before she did so.

Yongsun scanned the hall, and noticed that the line-up of fans had thinned out to almost none at all. Now, the only two that were left was the excitable girl who had gone to talk to Wheein, and one that was – of course – stood in front of Byulyi.

The envy reared its head once again, and as subtly as she could, Yongsun turned to watch her girlfriend in action.

She was talking to a girl who had given her a silly hat, and was joking with her like they had known each other for years; smiling that infectious smile that Yongsun always yearned to keep to herself. Byulyi signed something for the fan and gave her a high-five, and with that, she was on her merry way. 

Finally, once the last of the fans had been filtered out of the hall and the helpers were busying themselves by gathering up the girls’ gifts, Mamamoo was officially done with their duties for the day. The four of them, as well as a few of their staff, filtered into the huge dressing room at the back of the hall; a chorus of big yawns and lazy stretches following their every move. 

Byulyi was the last one to step into the room with a tired shuffle, pulling her newly acquired Minion headband off her head with an exhausted sigh. She looked especially tired, likely from all of the attention she had gotten today.

“Good work today everyone,” Yongsun announced, shaking the hands and patting the backs of all of the hardworking staff, as well as her beloved members. When she got to Byulyi, however, all she did was give her a brusque nod before walking to the corner of the room she kept her more comfortable clothes.

Yongsun felt a pang of guilt. Byulyi didn’t actually _do_ anything wrong, after all; she really was just doing her job. Being kind and warm to the supportive fans who went to all the trouble to see them was just something that every idol should be doing.

Really, Yongsun knew she was being foolish… but something about having to share her moon today had thoroughly rubbed her the wrong way.

Rather than feel confused or discouraged by Yongsun’s iciness towards her, Byulyi’s eyes sparkled with a mischievous excitement. She, on the other hand, had a swagger in her walk today; the broad, confident step she took towards Yongsun didn’t go unnoticed by her, and made her sweat a little after all the jealousy.

“Heyyyy, Solar.”

“Hey,” Yongsun replied curtly.

Byulyi spread her arms wide and wiggled her fingers, motioning for Yongsun to give her a hug.

“You want a hug _here_?” Yongsun asked, suspicious of her girlfriend’s actions.

“Why not? Everyone in the room knows we’re an item. S’not a big deal, is it?”

“Guess you’re right, when you put it like that,” Yongsun conceded with a shrug. She stood from her seat to meet Moonbyul properly, and Byulyi wrapped her arms around her neck without a moment’s hesitation. Yongsun’s arms found their way around her girlfriend’s waist naturally, in a motion the two of them had carried out hundreds of times before.

Byulyi’s blonde hair smelled of vanilla, and her perfume of a pleasing spicy scent. The familiar, attractive scent of Byulyi hit the usually composed Solar in a heady wave as she buried her face in the crook of her neck, and it made her head spin. Despite her best efforts to do anything but, Yongsun was _melting_.

This is all she had wanted today; to be doted on by Byulyi. Even she had moments of need, as much as she hated admitting so.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, kitten. I never get to see enough of you when we have to be around other people,” Byulyi said with a sigh. Her voice was a bit deeper from how tired she was after so much work, and the way her breath was hot against the shell of Yongsun’s ear made her shiver subtly.

Her reactions didn’t go unnoticed by Byulyi. They never did.

“As much as it pains me to admit it… I missed you a lot today, Byulyi,” Yongsun confessed.

Byulyi briefly turned her head to look back at her band mates and the staff swarming the place, to make sure none of them were looking their way. They weren’t, of course. Their priority was slipping into more comfortable after-work clothes and deciding on where to eat that night.

They certainly knew better than to stop and stare when Byulyi had her hands on her sun after working, at any rate.

Byulyi shifted her arms from around Yongsun’s waist to rest her hand against her ass, and Yongsun’s back stiffened at the motion. She could already feel her rationality slowly slipping away.

“Wow, did you miss me that much?” Byulyi said teasingly. “How cute.”

“…Where do you think you’re putting that hand of yours?” Yongsun hissed against Byulyi’s ear.

Despite her vocal protests, Yongsun tightened her arms around her lover’s neck that little bit more, and huffed a hot breath against her. Byulyi’s hand gave Yongsun’s ass a playful pat, and she chuckled at the fluster that followed.

“Nowhere _you’re_ about to complain about.”

Yongsun couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore.

More than anything else, she wanted Byulyi. She had been wanting her all day, and she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity now. Byulyi hummed with an excitable approval when she felt Yongsun press up against her a little harder.

“I really didn’t feel like sharing you today,” Yongsun admitted. “Seeing you acting so sweet with all those fans… it got on my nerves.”

Yongsun gasped suddenly, suppressing a yelp of surprise when she felt Byulyi’s hand brazenly go from patting her ass to groping it instead. Byulyi chuckled low under her breath at feeling her jolt, and took her time, getting her fill of touching up on her girl.

“Enjoying it quickly today, aren’t you?”

“Stop teasing me…” Yongsun mumbled, letting out a shaky breath and leaned against her lover’s body; thoroughly enjoying her hands where they were. Byulyi chuckled against Yongsun’s ear, and pecked it slightly with her lips.

“You don’t mean that.”

Yongsun closed her eyes in exasperation.

“…I really don’t.”

Even though Byulyi was everyone’s idol – even though she had to smile and appreciate all of her fans equally – Yongsun knew that the cheeky back and forth the two of them shared as lovers was something reserved just for her.

Yongsun pulled away from the embrace just enough to look at Byulyi, and she looked down at her love with a smug smirk.

“It’s not like you to act this clingy, baby. I bet you missed me even more than you’re letting on, hm?”

“And just what do you - _ah…_”

In a seamless motion, Byulyi had wrapped one of her arms around Yongsun’s waist. She dipped her head down into the crook of her neck, and began to carefully trail playful kisses along the sensitive skin there; subtly enough so no one would notice. Yongsun tried her best not to squirm beneath the onslaught of her moon’s lips.

“Wish I could give you a hickey here,” she said. Though she hardly said it above a whisper, Yongsun could hear the lust dripping from her voice. “Maybe later, hm?”

The nearly silent sound of the soft peck of her lips against Yongsun’s hot skin was something else that was just for her.

Yongsun’s hands moved to cling needily to the back of Byulyi’s shirt once she felt her fingertips slipping beneath the band of her jeans, and a surge of intensity rippled through her body. Yongsun lean forward against her as inconspicuously as she could manage, sweat already beginning to bead on her forehead.

“Don’t you want to get changed first?” Yongsun whispered.

“I’ll make you take it all off of me soon anyways,” she replied nonchalantly, “so just relax, okay kitten?”

She doesn’t give Yongsun time to reply.

Her fingers have made their way past the band of her panties, and she gently touches the top of her clit. Yongsun inhaled steadily in an attempt to keep her composure.

Byulyi’s fingers rubbed up against Yongsun’s pussy, just enough to send an electric shock through her entire body. She dipped her fingertips inside just enough, wanting to feel Solar’s wetness that had been building up this whole time. She made a noise of approval at the sensation, low and throaty, just loud enough for Yongsun to hear, and Yongsun alone.

“You’re so _wet_, baby. You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?”

“Why do you always have to go and act so cheeky…? Don’t ruin this for me,” Yongsun said lowly, struggling to keep her voice from trembling.

“Come on now… you know I like it when you’re honest,” Byulyi breathes, “and I know you’re a good girl. Why don’t you tell me what’s really been on your mind?”

Yongsun bit her lip, not wanting to give into Byulyi’s every whim. Not right _away_, at least. She wasn’t sure why she felt such a stubborn compulsion to be so hot and cold with her beloved, when really, all she wanted was for Byulyi to be as smug as she could while she fucked her.

She exhaled from her nostrils, and resigned herself to letting her true feelings be known.

“Fine, fine. I _have_ been thinking about this all day. Happy now?”

Without warning, Byulyi’s fingers begin to move in slow, deliberate strokes against Yongsun’s clit, and her mind immediately went blank.

“That does make me happy, actually. Thank you for indulging me.”

It always goes like this when she gets her hands on Yongsun. Yongsun’s grip on the back of Byulyi’s shirt tightens, and she quickens her pace when she hears her sun’s desperate, shallow breaths against her ear.

The fact that anyone in the room could take notice of Moonbyul trying to get Solar off at any moment only stoked the heat in the pit of Yongsun’s stomach all the more. If any of them looked for a second too long, they’d know for sure…

A shudder of excitement ran up her spine.

Byulyi knows the way her girl likes to be touched, and used it to her full advantage. She draws small circles around Yongsun’s clit, occasionally sweeping her fingers across it, which makes Yongsun’s knees feel like they’ll buckle beneath her.

She notices the involuntary trembling running through Yongsun’s body, and moves her lips back up to her ear.

“Are you going to cum so soon, baby?” Byulyi asks.

“Yeah, I am…” Yongsun mutters, “so you’d better not stop.”

Byulyi smiles mischievously against the crook of Yongsun’s neck and, without warning, starts to rub her clit just quick enough to make he squirm.

“Cum for me then,” she commands, and she skilfully rubs her fingertips against Yongsun’s pussy.

She’s sent over the edge once she felt Byulyi teasingly slip a finger in.

Yongsun buried her face hard against her lover’s neck, and let out the smallest whimper as she came against her fingers. Byulyi hums approvingly at the sensation of feeling her cum, and removes her hand from Yongsun’s underwear.

Yongsun did all that she could to subtly catch her breath, but it got taken away again when Byulyi makes a show of licking her finger clean. Her blush and arousal were back in full force, and Byulyi laughs.

“Can’t get enough, can you? Don’t worry, princess. The night is still young,” she says.

She slips her arms away from Yongsun’s waist, and playfully smacks her ass as she walks towards the other members of Mamamoo. “Have you guys decided where to eat yet? I’m starving.”

And, as Byulyi smugly walked away from the mess she had made of her lover, Mamamoo’s fearless leader ran a shaky hand through her hair as she processed what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some requests to continue this and i didn't want to leave yongsun and byulyi's tension unresolved so here it is!! this one's got more ~*FEELINGS*~ than the last chap so i hope you like it!!

“Well? Any plans on where we’re going to eat?”

Hyejin and Wheein turned their attention towards Byulyi, who was strutting towards them. She walked with her hands stuffed into her pockets, and with her trademark cheeky grin on her face, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. The two of them also noticed Yongsun changing her clothes in a bit of a daze on the other side of the room, but didn’t think anything special of it. It had been a long day, after all.

“We were thinking of going to this place called Good Tteokbokki Restaurant,” Hyejin replied, “I was reading some reviews online, and it sounds like it’s a pretty unknown place nearby that makes great food.”

“We can take my car if you want,” Wheein offered. “I know where it is.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Byulyi grinned from ear to ear, “is that good by you, Yongsun?”

“Sure, whatever’s fine as long as we eat,” Yongsun called, turning her back to her band mates as she slipped on her more casual trousers. She cast a fleeting glance downward before pulling them up all the way, and noticed that there was a _very_ noticeable patch of wetness on the front of her panties, no thanks to her troublemaking girlfriend.

_I haven’t even gotten to talk to her about her behaviour yet, and she’s already made me cum once today, _Yongsun thought, clicking her tongue in annoyance. She looked over to the woman in question, and their eyes met before Yongsun had the chance to look elsewhere.

Byulyi winked slyly at her from across the room, and Solar found herself feeling equal parts annoyed and horny all over again.

With that, Yongsun decided to push all of this to the back of her mind until she could get Byulyi alone and talk to her properly. There would be no point in harbouring such negative feelings and dampening the mood of a night out with her friends, she figured, so she would wash her hands of the situation until then… or until Byulyi put her foot in it again, whichever came first.

The four members of Mamamoo piled into Wheein’s car, with Hyejin taking the front seat, while Byulyi and Yongsun piled into the back. Byulyi slipped her coat off as they sat down, and casually draped it over her and Yongsun’s laps.

Yongsun looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s this jacket doing here?” She asked, immediately suspicious of her girlfriend’s actions.

The ever smooth Byulyi shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s pretty cold, right? I just thought you’d appreciate your legs being a little warmer.”

Yongsun couldn’t have raised her eyebrow any higher if she had tried.

“It’s cold, so you took your coat _off_?”

Even someone as slick as Byulyi couldn’t help but laugh at that one. She had been thoroughly cornered, and she knew it. She rubbed at the back of her neck, trying her best to look nonchalant.

“That’s how life goes sometimes, I guess.”

“Uh huh.”

Almost as soon as the car started to move, Byulyi’s hand snaked its way beneath the strategically placed jacket. Yongsun’s back stiffened when that very hand started to feel its way up her thigh.

She turned her head to shoot Byulyi an accusing look, but the culprit was looking down at her phone, idly scrolling through some sort of social media site with a glazed-over look in her eyes. The thoroughly amused smile across her lips gave away what she was _actually_ up to, though. Byulyi was a seasoned expert at getting away with this sort of thing; if anyone looked their way, there’s no way they’d be able to tell that she was getting her fill of the woman sat next to her.

Yongsun’s gaze darted towards the two women sitting in the front of the car. Hyejin and Wheein were talking amongst themselves about something or other, not paying Byulyi or herself any mind.

Byulyi took her time rubbing and squeezing Yongsun’s thigh, greedily daring to slip her palm a bit higher every time. How desperately and how often Byulyi wanted Yongsun was something that she took pride in – it was something that made her feel incredibly smug and turned on as hell. But even with that feeling very much reminding her of its existence, she was still grouchy with her girlfriend, and had half a mind to swat her hand away.

…And all of those thoughts evaporated the instant Byulyi’s wandering hand rested atop Yongsun’s crotch.

She wouldn’t dare, would she? _Here_?

Yongsun continued to carry on with her own air of nonchalance, looking out the window with her chin propped up by her hand, but not actually seeing anything outside. Byulyi rubbed slow, deliberate strokes over Yongsun’s pants with her slender fingers, continuing to stoke the fire that was starting to burn in the pit of her stomach.

Yongsun, as slowly and subtly as she was able, spread her legs a bit wider, despite the fact that she was annoyed that she let herself do so. The rational part of her brain telling her to continue being mad at Byulyi was shrinking more and more by the second. Byulyi noticed the subtle movement from her girlfriend, and rubbed a bit harder in response, unable to stop her sly smile from growing.

Yongsun dug her nails into the car seat, letting her eyes flutter shut and enjoying the ministrations from Byulyi’s skilled hand. _She really _**is**_ good at this_, Yongsun thought.

“Alright, we’re here.”

Yongsun nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden intrusion of Wheein’s voice calling over to them. Byulyi, meanwhile, casually looked up from her phone and slid her hand out from beneath her jacket, making a noise of relief.

“Thank goodness,” she began with an exhale of relief that Yongsun could see right through. “I’m starving to death back here.”

For the second time that day, Yongsun was left in an utter daze while Byulyi walked away smirking.

The annoyance was starting to outweigh the horniness again.

The four of them hustled out of the car, and made their way into the restaurant. A lone pair of windchimes hung close to the door, and they chimed softly when it was swung open.

The restaurant itself radiated coziness; the décor was peppered with burnt oranges and earthy browns, and the warmth from the kitchen radiated out into the dining area. Save for one or two people tucked away in corners with their coffees, the place was essentially devoid of anyone else.

“It smells great in here...” Hyejin commented. “That gives me a lot of hope for the food.”

The collective of Mamamoo sat themselves down at an empty table, and like a shot, a waitress had made her way to their table.

She was a cute girl with bright eyes and long, dark hair, wearing an apron and carrying four menus under her arm.

“Good afternoon ladies! Can I get you anything to drink to start off?”

“Just some water for me, please,” Yongsun said.

“I really want a beer, but… ugh…” Wheein mumbled. “Yeah, okay. I’ll have a beer.”

“I’d like a Sprite if you’ve got it, thanks,” Hyejin chimed in.

“Are _you_ on the menu, miss?”

The waitress and Yongsun both turned their heads to look incredulously at Byulyi, who was chuckling at her own lame pick-up line. The waitress flushed a deep red in an instant, waving a hand at Moonbyul with a shy smile on her face.

“Oh, you! Charming me won’t get you a discount, you know,” she giggled girlishly. “Actually, do I know you? You look _super_ familiar…”

Byulyi’s grin only grew wider, until she was practically yanked out of her seat by Yongsun.

“Excuse us,” Yongsun said, offering the waitress her most professional smile, “she really needs to go to the washroom. Like, _really_ bad. We’ll only be a minute!”

Byulyi stumbled to her feet just in time to be dragged away by her girlfriend, who was pulling her along by her wrist.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble…” Wheein jeered from the table.

“I’d like a cola, by the way!” Byulyi called as she was pulled away.

“I want to talk to you,” Yongsun said firmly, pushing the door to the restroom open and ushering Byulyi inside.

“Uh oh. I really _am_ in trouble, huh?”

The bathroom was big enough to fit four stalls and sinks inside, and was kept pristinely clean. Yongsun quickly scouted the place to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation, and stomped her way over to Byulyi. She continued to close the gap between them, step by step, and Byulyi took her own cautious steps backward until her back was pressed against the door of the bathroom.

Finally, the gap had been closed. Byulyi looked down at her girlfriend with a sense of trepidation, waiting for the verbal lashing she was about to receive.

Much to Byulyi’s surprise, Yongsun put her hands on her shoulders, and rested her head on her moon’s chest with a downcast sigh.

“Byulyi… why do you have to go and hit on other girls all the time?”

Byulyi looked at Yongsun in a state of shock, and started to rub Yongsun’s shoulders comfortingly while letting out a noise of disbelief.

“Yongsun…! Oh, geez, I’m really sorry. I don’t even realise what I’m doing most of the time to be honest! _Uh,_ you’re not crying, are you? I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?”

Byulyi was starting to babble – a habit she easily slipped into when she felt guilty about something relating to her sun. Yongsun chuckled against Byulyi, and shook her head, quietly enjoying the attention being paid attention to her by the person she wanted it from the very most.

“I’m not crying,” she said, and she felt Byulyi exhale with relief. “I’ve just been feeling pretty jealous lately, I guess.”

Byulyi blinked in utter disbelief.

“Jealous? _You?_”

“I’m not proud of it… but yeah.”

It wasn’t everyday Yongsun was straightforward about her feelings, let alone when it concerned her lover. That told Byulyi that it must have been serious. She stroked Yongsun’s hair with a gentle touch, unable to hide the puzzled look on her face.

“What for, babe? You know I’ve only got eyes for you, right? At least, I _hope_ you know that much… god, have I really been that bad lately?”

Yongsun nestled her head against Byulyi, laughing a bit at her own shamelessness. She didn’t have it in her to stay angry; if she was already being needy, she figured she may as well enjoy the moment.

“You’ve been doing it a lot more often lately,” Yongsun said, “I was worried I wasn’t paying you enough attention, or something. That’s not the case, is it?”

Byulyi gently took a hold of Yongsun’s chin between her thumb and her forefinger, and tilted her head upward to look her in the eyes properly. Yongsun’s hopeful eyes studied Byulyi’s face intently, watching for any change in her handsome expression, before they wandered downward, lingering on her lips.

It was then that Byulyi decided to answer Yongsun’s question, not with words, but with a tender kiss against her lips.

Yongsun gasped softly into the kiss before allowing herself to melt into it entirely. Their lips brushed gently against each other’s for a long while, finding the familiar, soothing rhythm of kissing in the way that only two people who loved each other dearly truly can.

And _that _was what Yongsun had been craving lately – Byulyi’s undivided attention, being showered in kisses meant just for her lips, and fitting so perfectly into her arms.

When Byulyi pulled away from the kiss, Yongsun was in a daze; no matter how she tried to resist her moon’s charms, she could never do so for long.

“It’s not that you don’t pay me enough attention, Yongsun… but I do always want more of you,” she admitted with a laugh. “I guess I’ve been feeling needy in my own way, too.”

“Hey! Who said anything about being needy?”

Yongsun pulled at Byulyi’s cheeks with a huff, and Byulyi laughed through the onslaught.

“Sorry, sorry… and I’m sorry if I’ve been a little extra with other girls lately. They usually remind me of you in some way, and I just can’t help myself, really…”

“Oh yeah? How did that waitress girl remind you of me just now?” Yongsun asked, folding her arms.

“I thought she was a lot like you in your trainee days, actually. Bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and actually fell for my lame pickup lines,” Byulyi said with a chuckle.

Yongsun felt herself wince upon remembering how she was all that time ago – she was a lot more like a schoolgirl with a crush around Moonbyul back then, much to her chagrin.

“_Actually_, while we’re on the subject of your greaseball tendencies,” Yongsun began, grabbing Byulyi’s wrist once more, “you’ve been awfully handsy today.”

Byulyi avoided Yongsun’s glower with a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know _what _you mean!”

“Yeah right,” Yongsun deadpanned. She couldn’t keep up the air of offense for long, though, and brought Byulyi’s hand up to her lips to give her knuckles a soft kiss.

“I love you, Byulyi. Even if you _can_ be stupid sometimes.”

It was then that Yongsun got to be privy to a sight not often seen by anyone; _a blushing Moonbyul_. The tender motion of a kiss to the knuckles had even sent the ever smooth Byulyi reeling. Her face was fire-engine red, and she cleared her throat with a happy nervousness about her.

“I love you, too!” Byulyi chirped, her voice an octave higher than her usual smooth-as-silk tone. For the first time today, it was Yongsun’s turn to smirk.

“Aww. Even a smooth talker like you has a cute side to her, huh?”

The fluster that followed that comment was beyond priceless, Yongsun thought. Byulyi shoved her hands into her jacket pockets with a huff, and her face somehow managed to get even redder than before.

“A-anyways, I think it’s about time we got back to the table, don’t you? They’re gonna get suspicious if we’re gone for too long.”

“Like they’re going to think we’re banging in the bathroom of a restaurant, of all places?” Yongsun said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “That’s not going to happen, as much as I’m sure you’d enjoy that.”

Before Byulyi could fire back with some kind of perverted quip, Yongsun stole a quick kiss from her lips. As she pulled herself away, she carefully took Byulyi’s bottom lip between her teeth, and tugged at it with a suck that was just gentle enough. Byulyi’s breath was taken away by the motion, and she ran a hand through her hair with a hefty exhale.

“You sure that’s not gonna happen?” Byulyi said with a pleading tone that Yongsun could have relished in forever. “Like, really sure? Super sure?”

“Don’t worry. There’s plenty of time left in the day for you to get what you want,” Yongsun said with a laugh. “What we both want, at that.”

She held the door open for her girlfriend, and it was finally Byulyi’s turn to stumble away in a daze while Yongsun looked on with a smug expression on her face.

Though it was always endlessly satisfying to tease Moonbyul when the opportunity actually cropped up, more than anything else, Yongsun was relieved and beyond elated that they got to talk their feelings out, and that it ended on such an upbeat note.

The two women showed their faces at their table once more, and were greeted by the giggling duo of Hyejin and Wheein.

“Did you get a good talking to?” Hyejin asked as Byulyi sat across from her.

“I’ll have you know I got a nice kiss and some sweet nothings whispered into my ear,” Byulyi stated matter-of-factly, turning her nose in the air with a huff of faux indignation. Solar closed her eyes in exasperation as she took her seat next to Byulyi.

Wheein snickered from behind her bottle of beer.

“Are you sure about that? Solar looked like she was going to beat your ass.”

“Of course not! My darling Yongsun is as gentle as a lamb,” Byulyi said with a wink directed at her sun.

Solar reached over and tugged at Byulyi’s ear, making an over-exaggerated noise of frustration between her own laughter.

“You can be so annoying sometimes!”

“I bet that cute waitress wouldn’t think I was annoying… what did her nametag say again?”

Byulyi’s ear got tugged a little harder.

“_Ow!_”

“You totally brought that on yourself,” Hyejin chuckled.

“I did, but it was worth it.”

The four members of Mamamoo had a good laugh at Byulyi’s expense, and a pleasant meal overall. The food was especially delicious, the conversation was lively, and the waitress was extra attentive to making sure their drinks were topped up, much to Yongsun’s mild annoyance; but in the end, nothing beat a nice meal with friends after a long day of work.

Hyejin had to be the one to get behind the wheel for the drive home, as Wheein didn’t say no to any of the refills of beer that were offered to her. She swayed on her feet as Hyejin helped her into the front seat, and she whined uncharacteristically when she wasn’t allowed to drive.

“I’m not even that drunk! You’re oppressing my right to DRIVE.”

“And _that_ tells me you’re too far gone to get behind the wheel,” Hyejin reaffirmed, buckling Wheein’s seatbelt for her. She then slid into the driver’s seat herself, and once Byulyi and Yongsun clambered into the back seat, they were off.

“I’ll drop you two off first, and then make sure this one gets into bed in one piece.”

“We appreciate it,” said Yongsun.

Other than a few grumbles of protest from the drunken Wheein, the ride home was comfortably quiet. Byulyi had rested her hand on the space between the two of them in the backseat, and Yongsun took the opportunity to take her hand into her own. With a smile, Byulyi stroked Yongsun’s idly hand with her thumb, and Yongsun did everything in her power to stop herself from smiling giddily the whole way home.

Hyejin let Yongsun and Byulyi hop out once they reached Yongsun’s apartment, and the two of them waved goodbye as Wheein’s car disappeared down the road.

Byulyi placed her hands on her hips, and looked at her girlfriend with a grin.

“Well, I’d say today turned out to be pretty lively, huh?”

Yongsun hummed in agreement as she rummaged around in her bag for her keys.

“All thanks to a certain someone,” she said coyly. Eventually, she fished her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, inviting Byulyi in.

Byulyi stepped inside with a confident strut, giving Yongsun’s butt a playful slap once she shut the door.

“Life would be so boring without me, wouldn’t it?”

Yongsun swatted Byulyi’s hand away with a huff, kicked off her shoes, and sat on her couch with a flop.

“We never did finish talking about how handsy you’ve been today, did we?”

Byulyi laughed from where she stood in the hallway, and rubbed at the back of her neck.

“What’s there to discuss? I’m just being my usual self, aren’t I?”

Yongsun rested one of her arms across the top of the seat, and beckoned Byulyi over with the other. Byulyi made her way over to her girlfriend with an unbreakable poised demeanour, and slid onto Yongsun’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Yongsun confidently rested her hands on Byulyi’s thighs, and Byulyi sat upright, letting out a small noise of surprise.

Yongsun could feel her girlfriend’s body temperature skyrocketing, and grinned to herself. She decided to take this mood by the horns and run with it.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s been on your mind lately? It must be something good to make you act so boldly in front of others…am I right, baby?”

Byulyi’s tongue darted across her own lips, and Yongsun could have sworn she could hear Byulyi’s heart hammering away in her chest. Byulyi always talked a big game, but was easily putty in Yongsun’s hands the moment she decided to make the first move. Yongsun loved that about her; nothing turned her on quicker than the ever-confident heartthrob that was Moonbyul deliriously begging to get fucked.

She was a bit of a bottom, really.

“I’ve just been dying to touch you, and to be touched by you… we’ve been so busy, and it feels like it’s been so long since I last got to, and…”

Byulyi’s mumbling trailed off into a soft moan as Yongsun leaned forward and began to trail hot kisses across her collarbone, and steadily made her way towards Byulyi’s neck.

“And _you’ve_ been driving me absolutely crazy, touching me when we’re in places I can’t tease you back properly…” Yongsun said, her voice barely above a whisper. “So let me return the favour, okay?”

Byulyi nodded with a pleasant shiver running up her spine at the sensation of Yongsun’s lips brushing against her neck, and tilted her head to let Yongsun do what she wanted with ease.

Yongsun’s deft hands squeezed at Byulyi’s thighs suddenly. She took greedy handfuls of her own, paying her girlfriend back in full for her shenanigans in the car earlier that day. Byulyi inhaled sharply, and her hips jolted forward of their own accord. Yongsun continued to have a good feel of her legs, and Byulyi squirmed beneath her touch, which only encouraged her to do it more.

Byulyi’s squirming had gradually turned into a rhythmic roll, and before either of them could register what was happening properly, she was riding Yongsun’s thigh. Yongsun watched intently as she did it, her own arousal being made apparent in the way her breath came quicker, in the way her lips are slightly parted as she stares at Byulyi’s.

“Wow, you _must_ be pent up,” Yongsun mumbled under her breath. “It’s not every day you do this.”

“I’ve been absolutely desperate… you’ve really got no idea,” Byulyi gasped out.

The feeling of her girlfriend’s eyes being on her only served to make Byulyi wetter. Yongsun didn’t miss a beat, and moved her hands away from Byulyi’s thighs to grip at her hips. Byulyi couldn’t help but finally let out a moan when Yongsun started to move her quicker, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend for an instant; and, as Byulyi put her hands on Yongsun’s shoulders to steady herself, she found that Yongsun chuckled smugly at the motion.

“Seeing you squirm like this is cute.”

No matter how many times she saw this side to her girlfriend – the intense neediness and want to cum by Yongsun’s ministrations that overtook her during times like these – she never tired of it.

“Yongsun, why do you have to be such a tease?” Byulyi moaned. The lust that had been gradually building between them throughout the day was bubbling over, making Byulyi’s head a hazy mess of desperate wants and needs.

“You want to get off that badly?” Yongsun asked, her eyes following Byulyi’s every move.

“You’ve got _no_ idea.”

Yongsun kissed her girlfriend, running her tongue against Byulyi’s bottom lip in a slow, teasing motion. Byulyi kissed her back excitedly, but with much less finesse; the heady arousal that had set in making her every move messy and frantic.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, and Byulyi’s eyes were wild, looking at her sun with a feverish desperation – her face was flushed, and she couldn’t sit still, no matter how hard she tried to.

“Well… you were sweet today, so I _guess_ I can reward you,” Yongsun said with a mischievous look on her face. “Take off your jeans and sit on the couch.”

Byulyi practically leapt off of Yongsun’s lap at the invitation, hastily tugging her jeans down without bothering to unbutton them, and taking her panties with them. She tossed them haphazardly, and let them land wherever they felt like. She let herself fall back against the couch, and looked at Yongsun with a desperate expectance on her face.

Seeing that side of Byulyi only made the ache between her own legs so much worse.

Yongsun shuffled off of her couch and onto her knees, in front of where Byulyi sat. Immediately realising what this meant would come next, Byulyi took a deep breath in sheer anticipation and brought herself forward a bit, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Without wasting a moment more, Yongsun leaned in and placed her fingers on either side of Byulyi’s pussy, spreading it open just a bit to make things easier for herself. Byulyi groaned at the sensation, and watched Yongsun as she teasingly flicked her tongue up her slit.

“_Fuck_,” Byulyi hissed, letting her legs spread further apart for her girl. She could feel the heat from her own face radiating off of her in waves; Yongsun had only just started, and she was already making a mess of her.

With that, Yongsun began to lick properly, dipping her tongue in and out of Byulyi’s pussy in slow, deliberate strokes to begin with. Byulyi reacted earnestly to every stroke of her tongue, moaning, breathing hard, and squirming without restraint.

Yongsun couldn’t stop the smirk spreading across her face. All these girls they had been coming into contact with, who made heart-eyes at Moonbyul… what would they think if they knew she was trembling with such an intense want, all thanks to Yongsun’s tongue?

The thought gave her a swollen ego; and made her clit ache a bit more, too.

She took her time making her way up towards Byulyi’s clit, drawing circles with the tip of her tongue around it just to feel the way her girlfriend tried to lean further into it. Byulyi shivered in pure pleasure, and found her fingers threading themselves through her lover’s soft hair. 

Yongsun suppressed a shiver of her own. The feeling of Byulyi’s hands in her hair had _always_ been one of her favourites. She licked Byulyi’s most sensitive spot fervently, feeling her lips and chin getting wetter with each movement of her tongue. The way Byulyi moaned out her name as she tightened her grip in her hair spurred her on further – she always sounded so irresistible when her voice started to sound a bit breathier, when her words were trembling with how much she was getting into it.

“Yongsun… I-I’m gonna cum...!”

Yongsun chuckled against Byulyi’s clit, and pulled her lips away from it with an audible smack. A whine died in Byulyi’s throat at the loss of contact, but was replaced by a moan when she saw her Yongsun looking up at her with wet lips, a red face of her own, and a smirk that could kill a woman.

“Aww… so soon?” Yongsun cooed smugly. “Let me do this again later, then.”

“As if I’d stop you,” Byulyi breathed out.

“Good answer.”

Yongsun dipped her head downward once more, and began working her moon even harder than before. Byulyi couldn’t stop herself from moaning again and again at the intensity of Yongsun’s lips and tongue, and leaned forward, her stomach tensing from the pressure of how desperately she wanted to finish. Yongsun licked at Byulyi’s clit with a quicker, steady firmness that stoked the heat in the pit of her stomach to breaking point.

“Y-Yongsun, I’m really…!”

Yongsun made a muffled noise of affirmation while not letting up her ministrations for even a moment, and the haze that had settled in Byulyi’s mind continued to thicken, until finally, she came.

And she came _hard_. Yongsun let out a small surprised sound at feeling the intensity of Byulyi’s orgasm surround her entirely; the fingers in her hair gripped roughly at her head, and Byulyi’s thighs had wrapped around her of their own accord. There was also the sudden flash of hot wetness against her mouth, and she could feel Byulyi’s clit throbbing lightly between her lips.

Yongsun licked her lips own clean, and wiped her chin on the back of her hand with an impressed chuckle. Byulyi slumped backward onto the couch, breathing heavily and feeling light as a feather. Yongsun climbed onto the couch next to her, watching Byulyi come down from it all in a daze.

“Did you like it?” She asked her moon smugly.

“Do you really need to ask?” Byulyi replied, a huge smirk across her lips.

“No, but I like hearing you say it,” Yongsun admitted with a smile.

“You’re always so good,” Byulyi breathed, looking elated. “Like, so good! What the hell!”

Yongsun chuckled to herself at her girlfriend’s response; and, smugly kissing her moon’s lips, she thought how it really was true that the moon was alive with the light of the sun’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends! thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> follow my gay ass on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends! thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥


End file.
